


Vera am Mittag  Spezial

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Mulder, Scully, Skinner und Krycek sind bei Vera am Mittag zu Gast.
Kudos: 1





	Vera am Mittag  Spezial

**Author's Note:**

> Autoren: GillyLeigh (Mulder, Krycek) und trustmescully (Vera, Scully, Skinner)  
> Datum: 22.Juli 2005
> 
> Autorenkommentare: Hehe, nehmt das nicht so ernst :D (trustmescully) Wir sind verrückt :D (Gilly -nicht hier angemeldet)

Unser Thema in der Heutigen Sendung: "Mein FBI Kollege liebt mich - aber er ist zu feige es zuzugeben!"

Zu Gast: Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully und Assistant Director Walter Skinner!

Vera: "Als erstes begrüßen wir Agent Dana Scully, Applaus!"

*Applaus ertönt*

Krycek holt sich noch schnell vor der Sendung einen runter, er will als Surpriiiise auftreten.

Scully kommt herein, winkt dem Publikum zu und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle, um die Beine übereinander zu schlagen.

Vera: "Hallo, Dana. Du bist heute bei uns, weil du ein Problem mit einem deiner Kollegen hast, stimmt das?

Scully: "Ja, Vera, das ist korrekt."

Vera: "Dann erzähl uns doch mal, wer und was dich so stört."

Scully: "Mein Kollege, Agent Fox Mulder, liebt mich, aber er ist einfach zu feige, es mir zu gestehen."

Vera: "Fox, das ist dein Stichwort, Willkommen im Studio!"

*Applaus*

Fox grinst einmal in die Kamera und nutzt dann seinen großen Applaus, um der fetten Vera entgegenzutreten.

Vera: "Setz dich, Fox."

Mulli setzt sich artig und schaut verstohlen zu dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Vera räuspert sich und schaut in ihre Ansagekärtchen. 

Vera: "Nun denn, Fox. Du bist also hier, weil du denkst, Dana ist zu feige?"

Krycek nimmt nebenbei mal einen Stuhl auseinander.

Mulder: "Naja..., also eigentlich bin ich es ja, der, der Mann ist und ich müsste ja eigentlich.. aber ja, sie ist zu feige."

Dana: "Also, was erlaubst du dir da eigentlich, Mulder? Nur, weil du wieder zu feige bist, muss ich das ausbaden, oder wie??"

Mulli:" Nein, nein, Dana.., also ich... ich liebe dich doch, ich dachte du spürst das.."

Dana: "Soso, du liebst mich also, ja? Das ist ja mal was ganz neues aus deinem Munde. Ich dachte, du liebst deine X-Akten und die Suche nach deiner Schwester Samantha, nicht aber mich?" Scully war ziemlich gereizt.

Mulli:" Natürlich liebe ich dich Dana, Die X Akten waren doch immer nur ein Vorwand, um mich in deiner Nähe aufhalten zu können. Meine Schwester is eh schon vergammelt..." Mulli sah sie liebäugelnd an.

Dana: "Bist du dir da sicher, dass du nicht nur wegen dem Fowleypferd beim FBI geblieben bist?"

Mulli:" Wie kannst du soetwas sagen? Das kränkt mich jetzt wirklich Dana, ich hatte niemals was mit dieser Frau."

Dana: "Ach nein? Ich habe da im FBI aber was anderes gehört?"

Mulli:" Es gibt auch beim FBI Gerüchte Dana, seitdem ich dich kenne, war ich niemals untreu."

Dana: "Wir sind nicht mal zusammen, wie willst du mir denn da treu oder gar untreu sein?" Scully verdreht die Augen und sah hilfesuchend zu Vera.

Mulli:" Deswegen bin ich doch heute hier, um dir meine Liebe zu gestehen...."

Vera: "Fox, du hast davon gesprochen, einen Zeugen dafür zu haben, dass du Dana liebst?"

Mulli:" Oh ja, der Skinman weiß bescheid.

Vera: "Dann begrüßen wir herzlich Walter Skinner!"

*Applaus tobt*

Skinner kommt herein, verbeugt sich galant und setzt sich dann zwischen Dana und Fox. Mulli sieht Skinny hilfesuchend an.

Skinner: "Ja, ich kann bestätigen, dass Foxy.. öhm, Agent Mulder... Agent Scully liebt. Obwohl.. Dana, du musst zugeben, ich habe den größeren von uns beiden, nicht wahr?"

Mulli:" Wovon spricht er da Dana?" Mulli war ganz außer sich nach diesem Kommentar.

Diese schluckt und wird leicht rot.

Dana: "Nun.. Walter und ich.. haben seit längerem eine Affäre."

Mulli schluckte und sah Skinny sauer an. " WAS?"

Skinner: "Foxy, tu doch nicht so überrascht, dass habe ich dir gestern Nacht doch erzählt, als wir gekuschelt haben." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Mulli: " Man wenn du bei mir bist will ich, dass du mir einen bläst und mich nich zu Tode sabbelst!"

Dana und Vera sahen sich geschockt an. Das nahm ja ganz andere Seiten an hier!

Skinner: "Ich kann ja auch nix dafür, wenn du so schnell kommst."

Mulli:" Also irgendwie is mir das jetzt peinlich. Wieso ich früh kommen? Du hast mit deiner Minimöhre ja wohl nicht mal das Recht hier rumzulabern."

Skinner (steht auf und baut sich drohend vor seinem Lover auf): "MINIMÖHRE?! Man sollte dich auf 'Willhelmina' umtaufen, bei deinen 2cm!"

Mulli:" Von wegen, ich bin bei Dana immer aufm direkten Weg zum Hals wenn ich in ihr bin, im Gegensatz zu dir, deinen Penis vergleicht sie gern mit einem Hubbelchen, einen Zentimeter weniger und du wärst ne Prinzessin"

Dana: "Ähhhhhhm..., ich habe noch einen sehr sehr wichtigen Termin, den ich unbedingt einhalt..." Vera fällt ihr ins Wort und sagt, sie soll bleiben.

Mulli: " du kannst ruhig hier bleiben und zugeben, dass er inkontinent ist und gern mal lospullert, wenn er sich freut, wie so´n kleiner Hund, nur mit´m Schwänzchen wackeln kann er noch nicht."

Dana: "Nein, er pullert nicht herum, ich habe ihn gut mit meiner Reitgehrte erzogen, Foxybaby."

Mulli:" Ach du Schreck, Walter, deswegen soll ich immer an deiner Vorhaut rumknuspern, ein kleiner Masochist also."

Ein Zuschauer meldet sich zaghaft und steht dann auf, um auf Vera zu warten, die sich so gleich wabbelnden Schrittes zu ihm auf den Weg macht.

Skinner: "Nein, mich turnen Schmerzen halt nun mal nur an. Das ist alles."

Vera: "Welche Frage hast denn du?" Hält ihm das Mikro unter die Nase und es gibt ein piependes Geräusch von einer Handyrückkoppelung.

Zuschauer: "Ähm, nun.. ich.. Eine Frage zu dem Herren, der gern an dem PEEP von dem Wandschrank herumknuspert..."

Mulli:" Was heißt hier gerne du geistige Fehlzündung? Was meinst du wie ich mir meinen Toast verdiene?

Zuschauer: "Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Du pinkelst wahrscheinlich im Sitzen, du Warmduscher."

Dana: "Das stimmt!" Grinst sich einen.

Mulli: " Ja meinst du ich will auch noch die PEEP von Walter und Dana mit der Zahnbürste ausm Klo kratzen? Da setz ich mich lieber hin"

Zuschauer: "Jaja, haste keinen Euro, damit du ne Parkuhr zusülzen kannst?"

Mulli." Nee, ich nehm nämlich immer meinen Friseur den ich volllaber, du kannst gern die arme Parkuhr anlabern."

Skinner: "Hey, Baby, du passt in mein Weltbild, wie wäre es denn mit uns beiden?" Schaut den Zuschauer erwartungsvoll an.

Mulli: "Mein Gott, wieso willst du diesen Genpool noch erweitern? Das is ne Evolutionsbremse."

Zuschauer :" Bist du mitm Klammerbeutel gepudert, Schwuchtel?"

Skinner: "Nein, aber du turnst mich an, so wie du redest und dich gibst. Sag doch, dass du auf mich stehst. Ich hab auch keinen Käse auf meiner Kuppel."

Dana: "Naja, manchmal aber doch schon, wie mein Zahnarzt letztens meinte."

Mulli: "Die beste Mayonäs, machste immer noch ausm Kuppenkäs, bemerkte er trocken.

Zuschauer : "Ich steh nicht auf dich, oder siehst du mich irgendwo über dir?"

Dana: "Du magst nicht auf Walter stehen, aber ich!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Dana knutschend über ihn her.

Zuschauer: "Oh yeah, damit kann ich leben, reite mich Baby, kratz mich, beiß mich, gib mir Tiernamen!"

Mulli: "Ich weiß schon einen.. :MEHLWURM!"

Vera: "Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich erwähnen, dass wir die erste Werbeunterbrechung haben. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung melden wir uns zurück!" Im Hintergrund hört man heftiges Stöhnen und Kleidungszerreißen...

Mulli ging nach hinten zu Krycek um ihn durchzunehmen.

\- Werbung 

Es ist frische im Fässchen, mit Almette, Almette, es ist Frische im Fässchen, frisch Käse ist im Faaass... lalalaalallaa...

Wer hat den den gebacken? DER KÜHLSCHRANK!

Cab...Cola and Beer, flavoured with dragonfruit.

Wer hat´s erfunden? RIIIIICOOOOOLAAA

\- Werbung ende

Mulli trieb es unterdessen heftigst mit Krycek und das Stöhnen drang bis ins Studio.

Vera: "Nachdem sich alle wieder befrie.. ähm, beruhigt haben, melden wir uns nun zurück."

Krycek freute sich, den Popo versohlt zu bekommen. Dana streicht sich ihre Haare glatt und schaut den besagten Zuschauer lasziv an.

Zuschauer:" Gott scheiße, du bist ja gar nicht meine Frau."

Skinner: "Dana, ich sagte dir ja schon, nimm Männer mit Brille, wie mich. Dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie wissen, mit wem sie es treiben."

Zuschauer:" Du kannst durch dein Nasenfahrrad auch nicht besser sehen, das schiebst du dir wahrscheinlich eh nur zur Befriedigung in den Arsch!"

Skinner: "Naja, nur, wenn Foxy oder Dana verhindert sind, stimmt schon."

Mulli:" Oh nee ....doch nich, lass mich ma aus deinem Popo!"

Mulli: "OH MEIN GOTT..... ES LEEEEEEBT!!!!!"

Mulder kommt mit heruntergelassener Hose und kreischen ins Studio gerannt.

Zuschauer :" Daaaa ein Aliiien!!"

Vera schlägt sich an den Kopf, vergisst das Mikro und kippt in Ohnmacht. Dana wird rot und hält sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, um nicht zu zeigen das sie breit grinst. Ein Kameramann rennt herbei und hält seine Hand vor Mulders Kleinen.

Skinner springt auf und schießt wild durch die Gegend.


End file.
